


By the Sword

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [27]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's back to the Moon, and into the Temple of Crota, the last place that Spencer wants to be but something is stirring in there.





	By the Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer wasn't sure what he thought about the Crucible. In the months since the BAU had destroyed Atheon in the Vault of Glass, things had calmed down a lot on the Vex front and really even the Cabal and the Hive. For the first six weeks after the Vault of Glass, Zavala had not given Aaron or Spencer any missions at all. Aaron had bided his time in the Crucible while Spencer had spent time researching.

The cheer of a crowd had Spencer looking up from his tablet in the viewing rooms that were set up for the Crucible. The act of the Crucible, Spencer understood. The way that some of the Guardians seemed to live for killing their fellow Guardians in it was something that Spencer did not understand. It was senseless violence that was only made possible by the fact that the Traveler and its light allowed Guardians to come back from the dead. Spencer had so far brushed Aaron off on coming and watching him. Today though he had lost. Well, technically he had lost the night before. Timed blowjobs and whoever came quickest lost. Spencer had really thought that he would win and he would have won the right to stay in the library every time that Aaron went to the Crucible for two months. Two months before Aaron asked him to go again. Thankfully, Aaron only wanted Spencer to go to the Crucible with him for a single day instead of every time for two months.

Aaron was playing five matches, he had already played four, and this one was his final. Lord Shaxx had secured spots in various locations, and today they were playing on Earth. Aaron's last match was going to be in Twilight Gap. That alone brought about many thoughts in Spencer's head. He shut down the tablet, knowing that if he didn't watch at least one match closely, Aaron would pout at him for days. Possibly without sex for days as well.

It was a six on six Crucible match, but it was killing each other. There were ones that had goals like holding locations for the longest and other such things. Aaron had his sword as his heavy weapon, a sidearm as his secondary and for his primary was a pulse rifle. Spencer hadn't even known that he had one. Lord Shaxx had borrowed it after Aaron had got into his personal weapon stockpile to take apart and put it back together.

"First blood," Shaxx announced and Spencer watched as Aaron waited for a member of the opposite fireteam to round a corner, his sword held in the ready. Aaron jabbed it into the area where shoulder and arm met in armor, a weak point for a sword and drove the sword straight into the other Guardians heart. Two other members of the opposite fireteam were there and tried to avenge their fallen brethren, but Aaron was quick at swapping to his pulse rifle and taking the two of them out.

The match only last about seven minutes and Spencer watched enthralled as Aaron made short work of every single one of the Guardians many times over. The points ticked higher and higher, and the other team barely made any headway. Spencer bit his lip when Aaron snuck up on three opposite team members and raised his Golden Gun to take the three of them out, ending the match as Aaron's team ticked over the winning threshold.

Aaron hadn't been killed once. His shield had dropped, but he had never actually been killed. Spencer knew that Aaron was a good fighter. They had fought together long enough for Spencer to know that but to see him like that. Hunting his prey without Spencer having to do the same. It was arousing. That shocked Spencer a little bit. Violence had never got his blood pumping like that. He was worried for a few seconds that there was something wrong with him. That becoming a Guardian had changed him in a way that he didn't like. Spencer stuffed his tablet into his messenger bag before he left the viewing area. Spencer heard people try and talk to him, but he didn't pay a single bit of attention to them. Instead, Spencer just kept on going. He didn't stop until he was in their rooms. Aaron would go back to the main hub for the Crucible and find that Spencer wasn't waiting on him. It might upset him, but Spencer really needed to figure out what was going on with him.

Throwing his bag down onto the chair that was inside the door for things like that, Spencer stripped off his clothes. He walked into the shower and turned on the water. He stared at himself in the mirror that was on the wall for Aaron to shave with. He didn't look different. His purple skin was the same as always, dark, the darkest that he had ever seen in an Awoken. His hair was the same white as Mara's and his eyes the same dark red of Uldrens. It was his claim on his siblings much like Mara, and Uldren has matching skin color. It had fascinated him after they had become Awoken to have such connections to his siblings, outward ones that were mostly hidden but there for who wanted them.

The face that stared back at him Spencer knew, and he knew well. He was him and yet he wasn't, he couldn't be. He wasn't one that got off on such violence, but a look down at his cock showed that it was still hard, he tried to will it away, and when it wouldn't, he reached for the water to turn it down, but a hand was there stopping him. Spencer spun around and found that while Spencer had been musing, Aaron had slipped into the bathroom with him. Aaron was naked, and despite the fact that he was slightly wet, there was the musk of sweat on him and even the smell of gun oil from where he had taken care of his weapons before going into the Crucible.

"You were not where I left you, and for a few minutes, I was upset as I made my way back to the Tower to find you. G.A.R.C.I.A. wasn't sure where you were as your counterpart of her was off with Morgan's. So I hoped you were in here. I heard the shower running." Aaron crowded Spencer into the back wall of the shower, where the water wouldn't hit either of them that much. Spencer felt the shelf hit his ass and he pushed himself up onto it. Aaron went right after Spencer's neck, licking up it. Spencer spread his legs so that Aaron could slot himself there. Spencer was hard, and even if it was something that he didn't like, he wasn't going to waste what Aaron was willing to give him.

"I just wanted to come back here and get working on things," Spencer said as a non-answer. He didn't want to tell Aaron what was wrong with him until the point where Spencer knew exactly what was wrong. Aaron's hand skirted up Spencer's thigh before taking his cock in hand. Spencer thrust up into that hand and reached out to pull Aaron just a little bit closer.

"Is this for me?" Aaron asked. He stroked up Spencer's cock, and his thumb grazed over the slit.

Spencer's body tried to arch up off of the seat he was on and tried to push more into Aaron's hand at the same time. It was like a bomb went off in Spencer's head as he came from just that simple touch. Spencer realized that it wasn't the violence that was being committed, the death, and the maiming. It was Aaron, dominating the other Guardians that had got Spencer's blood pumping. Had him wanting Aaron. His lover was top dog in the Crucible that day, and that was what had made Spencer so damned horny.

"Yes," Spencer finally said in answer to Aaron's question. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, not wanting Aaron to step away from him. Aaron was smart, and he showed that. He was capable and loving and caring and so many other words. Spencer had never been more attracted to anyone, but the fact that he could be so violent was different than others Spencer had felt attracted to. He would have to live with that violence doing this to him, but Spencer could endure more to keep Aaron in his life.

Aaron reached out and shut off the water despite Spencer's squawk of outrage. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and started to lift him off of the shelf that Spencer was on. Before they had become this, the shelf had held Spencer's various bottles of shower items, but now, Spencer sat on it more than anything, writing under Aaron's hands that Spencer didn't keep them there anymore.

The door to the shower was opened, and it slammed into the other side before Aaron carried Spencer to their bed, dropping Spencer down onto it. Spencer looked up at Aaron and couldn't help the shiver in his body at seeing Aaron looking down at him like that. Aaron looked like he wanted to devour Spencer, his eyes wild with a little bit of bloodlust still in them from the Crucible. Spencer wanted to yell at him for dropping him still soaking wet onto the bed but with Aaron looking at him like he did, all the words dried up in Spencer's throat.

Aaron blindly grabbed the slick from where they kept it as he knelt onto the bed. He dropped it down to the bedding between Spencer's legs before taking Spencer's legs and pushing them to where his feet were barely on the bed. This was not going to be the bed angle to have sex at, but Aaron felt too wild to try and get him to not. Spencer spread his legs more as Aaron scooted up on the bed more to where he could get to Spencer's hole. It was just seconds later that the snap of the slick container happened and then he was watching as Aaron slicked his cock up. Aaron wiped his hand on the bedding right at Spencer's hip before using both hands to spread Spencer's cheeks. Spencer reached up to brace his head to stop it from hitting the wall as he grabbed the bedding with the other. Aaron pushed into Spencer, bottoming out in one single thrust.

Spencer could barely keep his head from banging into the wall as Aaron fucked him hard an fast, his knees barely keeping him on the bed. Aaron came with a grunt, his legs nearly making him fall off of the bed. Spencer reached out with both hands and grabbed him, pulling him down to where he was lying on top of Spencer so that he didn't hurt himself. Aaron's cock slipped out of Spencer with a rush, a little pain from the quick exit but nothing that was too much. Spencer felt his cock protest, Aaron, pressing it down into him. Aaron regained his ability to move and pushed up to look down at Spencer before he reached down with the hand he wasn't balanced on and took Spencer's cock in hand. Aaron squeezed just the way that Spencer liked and stroked. Spencer fumbled for the lube which was somewhere on the bed. He found it and jerked Aaron's hand off of his cock when it became too much and squirted more than was probably needed into Aaron's hand. Aaron didn't pause at all but instead just worked his hand down to Spencer's cock and started to stroke him. It was faster, and it was harder than before, and Spencer drew Aaron's mouth to his to clock out the sounds of passion that he was making.

With a cry, Spencer came several minutes later. Aaron let go of his cock but kept on kissing him. They laid like that for a while, kissing and touching. Spencer knew for Aaron it was calming down after what he had done for the day. It was like when they did missions where the stakes were high, sometimes it was a good idea to fuck those emotions out instead of letting them fester.

A loud knock on the door scared Aaron so bad that he fell off of Spencer and off of the bed.

"Cryptarch has a mission for the two of you!" Prentiss yelled through the door.

"At least you came now," Spencer spoke loud enough for Prentiss to hear him.

"No, I came a few minutes ago, but I heard you crying out, so I waited." Prentiss sounded smug, and Spencer raised his hand in a very vulgar symbol form his youth. Aaron was sitting on the ground with a grin on his face.

"Let's go," Spencer said, and he threw a pillow at Aaron. "We both stink."

"No, I stink, you smell like me."

"Like I said, I stink." Spencer took off running to the bathroom with Aaron hot on his heels. He didn't figure they would get out in time before the Cryptarch sent someone else to fetch them.

XxXxXxX

"Play that again, G.A.R.C.I.A.," Aaron said as he settled into the seat beside Spencer in the Ceres Galliot. Their last trip to the Reef had a total refit of the cockpit area of the Ceres done, and now there were two seats beside each other. The whole of the ship could be controlled from where Spencer was, but in case of an emergency it could also be flown from Aaron's side there were also extra weapon systems controls on that side for Aaron to control if they were in a firefight. It made Aaron feel better and allowed them both to take turns flying without having to swap seats.

The voice of the Cryptarch filled the cockpit, "Long ago, the Moon fell to Crota. He wielded a sword so dark, it drained whatever light it touched. Now, Crota sleeps, but the Sword does not. The Warlocks believe the Sword is in a chamber guarded by the Swarm Princes. If you face them and steal the sword, we can see that it is never wielded again."

"That's what the six of you have been doing isn't it?" Spencer asked. He spared a look at G.A.R.C.I.A. before he got close to where they were going to drop on the Moon.

"We have been going through all of the Cryptarch records yes. After the Crucible area on the Moon was ambushed when the Guardians were in a match, we have been looking into the symbols, and those point to Crota and the Swarm Princes."

"So why are we going to the Hellmouth?" Aaron asked.

"According to what information we have, the first of the Swarm Princes is there. We have to kill them, they are the ones that made the sword. There is a ritual sight there at the Hellmouth, and that's where he is supposed to be."

"Okay, then. Let's go kill ourselves a Prince," Aaron said.

Spencer set the ship to hover at the drop point they used in the area called Archer's line. Spencer checked his guns as Aaron appeared after him when they left the ship. G.A.R.C.I.A. recalled the ship to the stable point hiding among debris in a ring around the Moon. It was the best place for the ship. Their Sparrows appeared before they could even summon them. Spencer sat on his and looked at Aaron. Aaron was sitting astride his and pulling his gloves up further on his hand. Spencer looked around because something was different but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Spencer shot forward on his Sparrow laughing as he caught Aaron off guard. Up the long path that was where they needed to go and then to the left. There were Fallen camped out in places to try and keep an eye, but there was little they could do as first Spencer, and then Aaron rushed past them. Up the narrow path and they were on their way to the Hellmouth.

It wasn't long until they were in the Hellmouth.

"The ritual site is up ahead," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. There was a beacon on Spencer's HUD, but it just showed direction no distance, so he was glad for the warning. He slowed his Sparrow to a stop and got off of it. Aaron was just behind him. Spencer drew his Scout Rifle and started to go forward, keeping an eye on his side. Aaron was beside him and a little behind. Aaron watched the right side while Spencer watched the left. Up they went and then down over a ridge to see the ritual site. It was a very small ridge, barely worth even trying to hide behind. Spencer and Aaron both stepped into the line of sight of the Hive that were gathered there with the Swarm Prince.

"Banuk," Spencer said as his HUD updated with the information that was needed. "Ur Prince."

"Yes," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

There were two Knights as well as Acolytes there to help defend Banuk. Banuk was a Knight so Aaron and Spencer took opposite sides of the area and that way even if he popped one of those black shields to hide behind and regenerate his life, at least one of them could fire at him.

Spencer watched as Aaron took the final shot on Banuk just a few minutes later.

"I thought with a name like Swarm Princes and what they had made would make them tougher," Aaron said as he stood with his Scout Rifle in hand.

"Maybe they get harder as they go?" Spencer said.

"One down, I'll lead us to the others," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

The next Prince was at the Gatehouse, and he was not that much harder to kill. As they kept on going deeper into the Moon, G.A.R.C.I.A. got more and more on edge.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"The Sword is close, I can feel its power."

"How?" Aaron asked.

"Umm..." G.A.R.C.I.A. trailed off and then appeared in front of Spencer. "I'm tracking it by the LIght of the Guardians it's killed."

"That's unsettling," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it really is," Aaron agreed.

"It's further below."

Down they went into a room with a chain in the center. Thrall, Acolytes, a few Cursed Thrall, and a Wizard were in the room. When those were dead, Spencer saw the Sword of Crota in the circle at the center of the room. He stepped closer to it and could feel the Light that it had taken from the Guardians that it had killed almost infused into it.

"So I should probably take the Sword since we found the Sword and not the other Swarm Princes. See how they like their powerful sword being messed with."

"I'm sure that it would at least piss them off enough to show their faces." Aaron looked around and found a nice spot that would give him a good view of the room. When he was set up, he nodded his head.

Spencer made sure that his other two guns were secure and wouldn't flip around to both him as he picked up and used the Sword of Crota.

"Careful," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She disappeared and then spoke again. "Its power is very, very, very dark."

Spencer picked up the Sword of Crota and felt the dark power that was inside of it. It wasn't just full of Light from dead Guardians, it had changed it, turned the Light dark but there was enough of the feel of the LIght left to draw G.A.R.C.I.A. to where it was. Spencer had never felt anything so Dark in his life, and he would rather be doing anything but wielding it, but he had to.

The screams from Thrall was the first indication that the Hive had noticed Spencer picking up the sword. Spencer looked around because the screams were echoing and it was hard to pinpoint where they were coming from. Spencer spun in a slow circle to find them. They were spawning from a puddle of dark water at the edge of the circle. Spencer rushed to them and started to swing the sword, killing them before they could even think of attacking. He could hear other Hive spawning but paid attention to the ones that he could see, the ones that were close to him. Aaron would kill off the rest.

Acolytes spawned next. Not just on the level, they were on but the one above. Aaron rushed to the steps to take care of those when more Thrall spawned. Spencer rushed at them, and instead of slashing with the sword he leaped a little and slammed it down in the ground like one would an ax. Power washed out from the sword and killed all four of the Thrall.

"Lots of movement," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as Spencer's tracker lit up red all around. "The Princes are coming for the Sword!"

Just as G.A.R.C.I.A. stopped talking, Garok, Xol Prince appeared right in front of Spencer, coming up from the darkness of the floor. Spencer started to slash and hack at the Prince, not giving him a chance to do anything at all other than take the hits that Spencer was giving him. At one point, Spencer missed him and instead of hitting him and stopping him from hitting back. Garok got one good swing in on Spencer. Catching him and dropping his shield entirely off and Spencer could feel his body being bruised. Spencer moved away at a run, waiting for his shield to come back. Spencer ran up to where Aaron was, and the Prince didn't follow.

When Spencer was ready, he found where Garok was and waited for him to come out from under the level and then jumped down. He had the Sword at max height behind his head and swung down as he dropped. He cleaved Garok in two with the blow.

More lower Hive swarmed the room before Dakoor, Yul Prince made his way into the room. Spencer played a game of hide and seek with this one. When it would get a good strike in, he would dodge it and try and hit back before running away. It kept the Knight moving and allowed Aaron to get a few pot shots in on it if there were no more Acolytes left in the room. Spencer wasn't able to kill Dakoor like he had Garok but watching the Hive Swarm Prince fall dead and disintegrate was good.

Merok was the last. Prince of the Worm God Eir. But before him was more Thrall and Acolytes for Aaron to waste ammo on and for Spencer to tire himself out on. Merok wasn't any harder to kill than Garok or Dakoor, but Spencer was tiring from using the sword. He was about to offer it to Aaron when he made one last hit on Merok, and the Swarm Prince was dead.

Spencer looked at the Sword in his hand and wondered what it was going to be like now that it had killed Hive instead of Guardians. He was staring at it when it started to disintegrate just like Hive did when they died.

"Ummm, is it supposed to do that?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"The Sword is just gone," Spencer said. He looked at the ash on his fingers. "It's said that this was one of the most powerful weapons the Hive ever wielded against us. The Cryptarchs won't believe this, but at least it's not going to kill anymore Guardians."

"I guess that it just wanted made to stand up to killing Hive." Aaron looked at the pile of ash at Spencer's feet before he looked at Spencer. "Let's go home and see what Master Rahool says about our failure to bring the sword back."

"This is just the beginning," Spencer said.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. I just feel...The Moon feels different to me. It's been on the back of my mind since we landed. There is something coming, and I don't' think that we are going to like it."

Spencer looked around the room, expecting something to jump out at them. Thankfully they were not that far down into the Gatehouse, and the trip up wouldn't take that long. He didn't want to be on the Moon for too much longer. It was like the Darkness was slowly choking him.

"Let's get out of here." Aaron held out his hand, and when Spencer put his into it, Aaron tugged him forward. Spencer tucked himself into Aaron's side as they started their ascent back up.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
